


Стилински на отдыхе — спасайся, пока не поздно

by Caffrey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffrey/pseuds/Caffrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если бы кто-то когда-то сказал Стайлзу, что он увидит Дерека Хейла в бейсболке с козырьком, он бы первым позвонил в психлечебницу и пожаловался, что у них сбежал пациент.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стилински на отдыхе — спасайся, пока не поздно

**Author's Note:**

> Авторский юмор - необязательно, что кто-то еще посмеется над шутками, присутствующими в тексте.  
> Много милоты и флаффа. И мне самой было неловко писать и править, потому что флаффа и нежностей слишком много.  
> Читать на свой страх и риск.  
> С ЛОГИКОЙ Я ДРУЖУ ТАК ЖЕ, КАК И ДЖЕФФ ДЭВИС - НИКАК. И с характерами персонажей. ООС - моё всё.

Если бы кто-то когда-то сказал Стайлзу, что он увидит Дерека Хейла в бейсболке с козырьком, он бы первым позвонил в психлечебницу и пожаловался, что у них сбежал пациент. 

Именно поэтому он сейчас безудержно и как-то дико хохочет – до слёз из глаз и колик в желудке, до рези в печенке и судорожно дрожащего сердца. Стилински просто сложило пополам. Он ничего не может с собой поделать. Всегда такой хмурый и щетинистый Дерек смотрится немного нелепо в этом головном уборе.

И именно поэтому сейчас все ребята из их «дружной» компании пытаются удержать своего любимого Альфу от «детоубийства». Даже Питер не в восторге от ярости, исходящей от племянника. Он тут вроде как за старшего. Да и только потому, что едет он, родители большинства присутствующих здесь «детей» отпустили своих чад в путешествие к океану. По идее они должны были провести там неделю, но Питер готов отправить всех по домам прямо сейчас, из пункта сбора, лишь бы они выжили после этой встречи с Дереком. 

Дерек всегда был мудаком, и это не было таким уж большим секретом. Но мало кто думал, что он способен обидеться и врезать за простое оскорбление. Да это даже оскорблением назвать сложно – всего-то дружеский смех. А Стилински всегда отличался особым умением влезать во всякие неловкие моменты. Хотя чаще сам Стайлз и был создателем этих неловких моментов. Чего скрывать, Стайлз Стилински был королем неловких моментов. 

\- Дерек, возьми себя в руки, - попытался утихомирить племянника Питер, что как-то не возымело особого эффекта. – Подумаешь, у него приступ случился. Мы можем порадоваться, что это не приступ паники. Кстати, МакКол, твой старенький ингалятор еще у тебя?

Скотт удивленно посмотрел на Питера, не зная, стоит ли отвечать и к чему собственно сам вопрос. Стайлз, все еще извивающийся в своем адском приступе хохота, протянул руку к рюкзаку, валяющемуся у ног, и вытащил на свет божий старый, довольно потрепанный флакончик и впрыснул его содержимое себе в рот. Это помогло дышать, но, к сожалению всех вокруг, также дало ему возможность продолжить истерические хохотки. 

\- Прекращай, Стилински. Тебе еще ехать с ним в одной машине, - ухмыльнулся Джексон. Нет, серьезно, ему никто не говорил, что он вообще не умеет быть милым? А, в общем-то, тот никогда и не пытался скрыть свою гаденькую сущность. Никто из ребят никогда не забудет эту мерзкую зверушку, в которую Джексон превратился после укуса. Разве что один только Денни об этом слышал лишь из рассказов стаи.

\- Стоп, что ты сказал? – со Стилински вмиг сошел весь налет веселости и беззаботности. – Повтори-ка, Уиттмор, что ты только что сказал, - за внешним спокойствием отлично угадывалась подступающая паническая атака. Вы же не думали, что Питер просто так просил достать ингалятор?

\- Питер, он же шутит, да? – кивнув в сторону Джексона, произнес Дерек. Столько надежды в его голосе никто и никогда прежде не слышал.

\- Мальчики, когда вам говорят приехать на общее собрание, не стоит отказываться из-за «личных дел». Поэтому мы решили, прошу заметить, что решение принималось единогласно, что вам, как особо одаренным, будет вместе весьма комфортно. Стилински не затыкается всю дорогу, ты изображаешь статую и тупо ведешь машину вперед. А мы все наслаждаемся приятными компаниями друг друга.

\- Питер, ты такой же гадкий, как Джексон, знаешь это? – Стилински умудрился увернуться от подзатыльника Джексона, зато схлопотал от вездесущего Питера.

\- Стилински прав. Что за херня? Я… - договорить Дереку не дал удивительно стройный хор голосов, произнесший всего одно-единственное слово, но с таким пафосом, что Дерек чуть было не начал завидовать: «Альфа».

\- Мы знаем, но ничего менять не будем. Списки уже составлены, - Лидия обворожительно улыбнулась, показывая, как ей насрать на их мнение. Списки явно были ее идеей и заслугой, иначе бы она не стала их упоминать.

\- Ах да, ваше наказание на этом не заканчивается, - хорошо хоть Денни хватило ума выглядеть виноватым, сообщая следующую новость. – Комнату вы тоже делите на пару. Так получилось. Прости, Стайлз.

\- Денни, ты бы лучше нашего Дерека пожалел, - встрял Джексон. Быть на ножах со Стилински доставляло ему особое наслаждение.

\- Чуваки, это же подстава подстав. Я не заслужил такого. Серьезно. Он же меня съест и не подавится. А я, между прочим, все еще хочу наслаждаться прекрасным миром вокруг нас. Столько неизведанного ждет меня в будущем. А вы хотите загубить мою начинающуюся взрослую жизнь на корню.

\- Акцент на слове «взрослую», - Эрика вздёрнула бровь, словно намекая на что-то. 

На что конкретно она там намекала, Стайлз решил не выяснять. Он обреченно повернулся к Дереку, все еще надеясь, что тот сумеет образумить ребят и Питера. Наверное, это был один из тех немногих случаев, когда согласие Дерека было для него жизненно необходимым. 

«Это жестоко» - подумал Стилински. «Это ужас» - подумал Дерек. «Нам пиздец» - подумала стая.

Но, к бескрайнему удивлению Стайлза, Хейл не повел даже ухом, норовившим в любой момент удлиниться и превратиться в вервульфье, на все невербальные мольбы Стилински.. В его голове явно начиналась вечеринка тараканов, потому что в глазах поблескивали красные блики, но он не предпринял более никаких попыток образумить этих «тупых мудил». 

И потому пришлось бедняге Стайлзу закидывать свои рюкзак и сумку в багажник камаро. Если бы парень знал, как именно начнется для него этот «отдых», он бы ни за что не сдал своего верного синего товарища в ремонт. Хотя к чему это вранье – сдать джип пришлось бы в любом случае, поскольку он дышал на ладан уже приличное количество времени. Но если бы он знал, он бы точно приехал на сбор стаи. Он бы, скорее всего, даже молил Джексона пустить его в свой порш еще разок, на заднее сидение. Да даже ехать в багажнике было бы предпочтительнее, чем в компании Дерека Хейла.

Поездка должна была занять всего пару-тройку часов. Дерек решил, что сам сможет потерпеть, и Стайлз тоже потерпит. Зачем доставлять удовольствие стае лишними спорами. Он надеялся лишь на то, что не очень заблуждается в возможностях своей нервной системы. Как объяснить шерифу труп его сына, Дерек предпочитал пока не задумываться.

***

Они ехали почти час и все это время Стайлз ни на гребаную миллисекунду не заткнулся. Дерек же пока был образцом самоконтроля.

\- Знаешь, Калифорния, конечно, не Вирджиния, но леса тут тоже такие жуткие. Смотрел я недавно «Поворот не туда». Первая часть шикарная. Остальные даже минуты времени не стоят. Так вот, попали там путешествующие ребята к маньячилам уродливым, они еще и каннибалами были. Парочке ребят удалось спастись, но остальные погибли. К чему это я? Я очень рад, что путешествую с такой милой компанией клыкастых тварей, как вы. Нет, не подумай, твари – в хорошем смысле слова. Вот, например, попадем в ловушку таких уродцев. А тут такие вы – отрастили мех на щечках, клычки длинненькие, когти острые и пошли на них. Представляю, как бы они тогда пересрали. Серьезно, они бы сами себя зарубили, лишь бы вы не добрались до них. Слушай, а ведь это гениально! Оборотни против лесных каннибалов! Чувак, напишу сценарий, продам его и разбогатею жутко. 

\- Ты заткнешься когда-то? Стайлз, час болтовни без перерыва плохо скажется на твоих голосовых связках. Закрой рот.

\- Да чем тебя мой рот так заботит? – ляпнул Стайлз и осекся, увидев злобный взгляд, брошенный в его сторону. – Замнем.

Следующие минуты три стояла гробовая тишина. Стайлза такой расклад совсем не устраивал. Он попытался врубить музыку, чтобы развеять атмосферу в машине, за что Дерек больно шлепнул его по рукам. Стайлз надулся, вытащил из правого кармана телефон, из левого наушники и занялся ужасной и утомительной работой – разматыванием наушников. 

Спустя полторы минуты убитых нервов он сумел-таки распутать непослушные приспособления и сунуть их в уши. Стилински решил положиться на судьбу и нажал «случайный порядок». В ушах раздались первые аккорды «Sick of it». Стайлз улыбнулся своим мыслям. «Skillet» была одной из его любимых групп. А тут еще и новенький альбом вышел – чем не сказка. 

Не успел парень прослушать и половины песни, как Дерек вырвал у него телефон, отрубил и закинул на заднее сидение. Да, наверное, Дерек не фанат. Но такое обращение переходит даже те рамки приличия, которые Стайлз определил для всех своих пушистых друзей.

\- Охуел? – взвился парень.

\- Слабо повторить? – кажется, или Хейл действительно потешался над ним.

\- Чувак, ты охуел, - парень не только повторил, но заменил вопросительную интонацию на утвердительную. - Никто не смеет вырывать мои наушники из моих ушей без моего согласия! Никто не смеет трогать мой телефон. Он дорог мне! Да с вашими вшивыми задницами может у меня быть хоть что-то личное? Третий телефон за полгода. Отец меня прибьет, если и с этим что случится.

\- Ну, ты можешь попробовать достать его, - Дерек пожал плечами, тем не менее, не отвлекаясь от дороги.

\- А вот и достану. Мудак, - куда тише прошипел он. Ладно, если бы это были рассеянный Скотт или Джексон, подверженный нарциссизму, они бы и не услышали, да и вообще бы внимания не обратили. Но Дерек не был ни тем, ни другим. Он прекрасно слышал эпитет, которым Стилински его наградил. 

Поэтому, когда Стайлз полез искать свой телефон где-то на полу под задними сидениями, Хейл звонко шлепнул его по заднице. Стайлз быстро вернулся в исходное положение и противно пропищал:

\- Теперь ты точно охуел, Хейл! Моя задница неприкасаемая! – Стайлз опять не успел подумать перед тем, как произнес это вслух.

\- Поэтому ты все еще девственник, - в этот момент Хейл притормозил у обочины и вывалился из машины, громко извергая звуки, похожие на настоящий смех.

Остальные машины с ребятами проехали мимо. Вся стая, кто не был за рулем, пялилась на эту картину. Нечасто можно увидеть смеющегося Дерека, на котором еще и идиотская бейсболка надета, вылезшего из любимой детки просто поржать вдоволь.

\- Позорно сбежал. А еще Альфой себя величаешь! Да ты обычный трус, Хейл. – Стайлз внутри злился, исходил на проклятия и не разделял веселья младшего Хейла.

Дерек пытался успокоиться и выкинуть из головы обиженно-сердитое выражение лица Стилински. В это время Стайлз быстренько перелез на место водителя, захлопнул дверь и вжал педаль газа в пол. Рожа Дерека в этот момент стоила всех тех мучений, которые, как подозревал парень, обрушатся на его голову как только Хейл доберется до него. 

Стайлз отъехал на пару километров, с трудом нашарил рукой свой телефон и врубил его. Подождал, пока экран загорится и позвонил Хейлу. Трубку подняли после первого же гудка, тот даже не успел отзвенеть. 

\- Стилински, ты труп. Ты сам подписал свой приговор. У тебя минута, чтобы вернуть мне мою тачку.

\- А что, если мы оставим нашего далеко неблагородного Альфу одного на дороге, а сами поедем и круто отдохнем без тебя, хмурая рожа, а? – задорно спросил Стайлз.

\- Я найду тебя, выбью тебе все пальцы и сломаю ноги. Представь, Стайлз, как ты будешь жить без своих ножек. А ведь можно сделать так, что с гипсом пролежишь полгода минимум. Нравится?

\- Ты больно разговорчивый стал. Но нет, я доеду до ближайшей забегаловки и подожду тебя там. Это твой урок, Дерек Хейл. Никогда не трогай мои наушники, никогда! – и Стайлз отключился. Парень поспешил скорее нагнать своих друзей. 

Во время поездки они создали конференцию и обсудили сложившуюся ситуацию. Все, как один, твердили, что Стилински крышка, что они рады были иметь такого друга как он, что теперь Дерек его вообще нахрен из комнаты выставит, а они не собираются из-за него тесниться в своих комнатах. Предатели.

Ближайшая забегаловка оказалась километрах в тридцати от места высадки Хейла. Там как раз был поворот на какой-то городок типа их Бейкон Хиллза. Стайлз смилостивился и скинул Дереку название и приблизительное месторасположение. 

Питер позвонил племяннику. Тот не брал трубку. Поэтому никто не знал, сколько его придется прождать тут. Стайлз и сам как-то стух под осуждающими взглядами. Ко всеобщему удивлению, Дерек объявился буквально минут через 15. И не один. Он вылез из машины, а с другой стороны вышла молодая девушка. Она беззаботно улыбалась ему. 

«Ах, знала бы ты, сучка, кому так беззастенчиво горло показываешь» - подумал Стилински и отогнал от себя эту мысль. Футы-нуты, ну что за маразм? Почему он уже так ненавидит эту девушку. Она же ему ничего не сделала.

Хейл берет ее под руку, в этот миг Стайлз зло прищуривает глаза, и ведет ее к своей стае. 

\- Здравствуйте, - смущенно улыбнулась вошедшая. 

\- Привет, ребята. Это Дженнифер. Дженнифер, это ребята, - Дерек помялся секунду, а потом добавил. – Они вроде как моя семья, ну, младшенькие что ли. А это Питер. С Питером лучше не общаться.

\- Фу, как некрасиво, Дерек. Присаживайтесь, Скотт еще не доел свой заказ.

\- Эй, почему сразу я? Вон у Стайлза с Бойдом дохрена всего. Почему как что, сразу я? Питер, задолбал! – МакКол обиженно дожевал картошку, так и норовящую выпасть изо рта.

\- Сдвигайтесь, неандертальцы, - улыбнулся компании Питер, игнорируя выпад Скотта.

Дерек радостно развалился на стуле, который ему притащил Айзек. Дженнифер села рядом со Стайлзом, таким образом, он оказался зажат между новой соседкой и Джексоном. В этот момент Стайлз проклял свое извечное желание сидеть поближе к выходу.

\- Не понадобилось третий стол двигать, - Джексон глупо улыбнулся Дженнифер. За что тут же был удостоен синхронных ударов по ногам со стороны Лидии и Стайлза.

\- А Вы откуда, Дженнифер? – поинтересовался старший Хейл. Роль самого любопытного Стайлз с почетом и мысленным осыпанием Питера блестками передал ему, запихивая в рот сразу половину фирменного чизбургера.

\- Я переехала в Бейкон Хиллз пару месяцев назад. Если я правильно поняла, то в начале учебного года мы с вами встретимся, ребята, - девушка улыбнулась стае. 

\- О нет, неужели Вы учитель? Ну почему всегда я? 

\- Скотт, хватит ныть из-за пустяков, - одернул его Денни. 

\- Английская литература. Довольно интересно, если покопаться, - Дженнифер неловко заерзала на стуле. - Если у тебя проблемы, я могла бы…

\- Да не волнуйтесь, мисс… Не подскажите? Я лучше сразу буду привыкать. А то неудобно получится, если я на уроке перепутаю и заявлю «Дженнифер». Вам так не кажется? – видя удивленный взгляд, Стайлз пояснил. – Не заморачивайтесь, это СДВГ. Меня Стайлз зовут. Я могу говорить очень много. Это бесит всех. Но, надеюсь, на уроках литературы это мне пригодится. На самом деле я не такой фанат, как Скотт. Открою Вам секрет – у него с собой три книжки в чемодане. А ведь мы всего на неделю едем. И это я молчу о мобильной читалке. Так вот, мисс…? 

\- Блейк. 

\- Мисс Блейк, если у вас с этим, - Стайлз ткнул пальцем в Дерека, - выгорит, Вы же поможете бедным студентам на контрольных? А если не выгорит, то не отыгрывайтесь на нас. Мы милые, честно. Некоторые даже пушистые, – Стайлз закончил тираду и с противным звуком втянул остатки колы через трубочку.

Это было феерично. Вот теперь у всех на лицах было недоумение и удивление. Но, кажется, больше всех удивилась Дженнифер. Питер попытался как-то разрядить обстановку. В этом ему помогли Скотт и Айзек. Парни с ожесточением бросились спорить по поводу какой-то книжки, перебивая друг друга, втягивая в разговор и Дженнифер Блейк. Стайлз больше не возникал – жевал еду и чистил почту на телефоне. 

Когда разговор с книг переметнулся на сериалы, Стайлз все же стал слегка прислушиваться. Оказалось, что эта «стерва», как мысленно окрестил ее Стилински, довольно неплохо разбиралась в современной сериальной культуре.

Стайлз мог стерпеть что угодно, но то, что выдала Дженнифер про «Доктора Кто» поразило его до глубины души.

\- Глупый сериал, ни о чем. Бегает парень с идиотской синей будкой и приглашает людей страдать. Не сериал, а цирк для психа.

\- Выпустите меня, пожалуйста, мисс Блейк, - сдерживаясь из последних сил, попросил парень. 

\- Стайлз, тебе плохо? - перепугалась мисс Блейк. 

\- Да нет, что вы. Я терпел, когда меня зажало со всех сторон. Терпел, как мои друзья на пару с Вами разносили мои любимые книги в пух и прах. Но когда о Докторе говорят такое, - последнее слово Стайлз особенно выделил, - я не вижу смысла продолжать сидеть с этим человеком за одним столом. Доктор всегда был и будет самым крутым во Вселенной. И да, я все еще жду его и его идиотскую синюю будку. Я чертова Эмми Понд. Лидс, одолжи рыжие косы, а? – Стилински повернулся к Лидии. Девушка улыбнулась ему. Стилински не впервые назвал ее Эмми и часто твердил, что Джексон «ну просто вылитый Рори». Хотя остальные сходств не замечали.

\- Ривер, успокойся, твой Доктор просто сейчас с Мартой зависает, - у Стилински глаза на лоб поползли, когда из всех его «верных» друзей поддержал его только Джексон. Тот прошипел ему это в ухо, так что мисс Блейк слышать не могла, но вот Скотт подавился картошкой, которую стащил у Бойда.

\- Пфф, кто сказал, что я не спокоен? Я просто хочу пойти и подышать пыльным воздухом дорог.

Дженнифер пришлось выпустить парня. Стайлз, не оборачиваясь, вышел из забегаловки. Он и так знал, что сейчас все следят за ним. Но ему было плевать. По дороге парень разблокировал телефон и отправил смс Лидии: «Встретимся на месте».

Не замедляясь ни на секунду, юный искатель пиздюлей на свою голову запрыгнул в камаро Дерека и рванул вперед, мысленно надеясь выжить, когда Хейл до него доберется. А сейчас? Сейчас ему надо побыть одному и понять, что за херня случилась с его мозгами. Аналитико-синтетический способ применять без толку. Остается надеяться, что ответ сам всплывет в его голове, как это обычно и происходило с ним. Здесь даже Шерлок Холмс будет бессилен, скорее всего.

*** 

Ну, наверное, поездка к океану была не такой уж плохой идеей. Мозги Стайлза сразу сказали хозяину «спасибо». Соленый воздух прочистил мысли и оставил после себя приятную легкость. 

Стилински сидит с ногами на капоте. Сейчас он чувствует себя ванильной девочкой, которой разбили сердце. Ни дать, ни взять – Белла Свон. Он сидит так минут сорок и ждет, что скоро подъедут остальные. Да, он гнал на пределе возможностей, но ведь недолго. Потом Стайлз понял, что быть симпатичной лепешкой на дороге – не круто. Даже если ты лепешка в камаро, ибо это втройне не круто. Потому что есть же один оборотень, который отшкребет тебя-лепешку с дороги, вернет к жизни и убьет еще раз за свою машину. Нет, Стайлзу определенно не нравится такой расклад.

Поэтому когда ребята подъехали, Стайлз вновь был спокоен и собран, улыбчив. Дерека видно не было. Но ведь это просто отсрочка перед неминуемой гибелью. Все предатели вылезли из своих машин. 

\- Стилински, ты начал мне нравиться. Жаль, что жить тебе осталось недолго, - Джексон улыбнулся своей шутке, пока не получил подзатыльник от Лидии. 

\- Не смешно, Джекси-пепси, - проходя мимо, Скотт пихнул Джексона локтем в бок. – Ты проживешь довольно долго для того, чтобы мы успели понежиться у океана и сделать приличное предсмертное фото.

\- Скотт, - взвизгнула Эрика, - ты идиот.

\- Поддерживаю, - ответила Эллисон.

\- Я с вами, - улыбнулась Лидия.

\- Женская солидарность в действии, - ухмыльнулся Питер.

\- Я согласен с ними, но я же не женщина, - Стайлз открыл багажник и выгрузил оттуда содержимое.

\- Это с какой стороны посмотреть, - произнес Айзек и послал воздушную пятюню Джексону.

\- Сволочи, мохнатые и неблагодарные сволочи, - обиделся Стайлз. – Кто-то поможет мне дотащить вещи Дерека? Ну, я же человек, слабый и хрупкий. Эй, Скотт, Айзек! Питер, ну хоть ты, - договорить Стайлз не успел.

\- Я помогу, - на плечо Стилински опустилась увесистая рука Бойда. – Тебе перед смертью нельзя напрягаться.

\- И ты туда же, Бойд? Стилински, ты просто неудачник. Как ты вообще терпишь этих неандертальцев? – спросил Денни. 

\- Сам не знаю. Слушай, друг, тут Лидия Питера воскресила. Как думаешь, со мной этот трюк прокатит? – Стайлз подхватил свои вещи и сумку Дерека, Бойд впереди нес свой рюкзак и два чемодана, один из которых принадлежал тому же Дереку.

Сейчас главное было заселиться, переодеться и лететь на пляж, к волнам, песку и отличному настроению. Особенно Стайлзу.

***

\- Стилински, успокойся и не мельтеши. В глазах рябит, - Питер ласково улыбнулся Стайлзу. Так, а это уже действительно страшно. 

\- Нет, серьезно, ребята, я должен знать, где носит Дерека. Скотти, давай, колись. Мне же не стоит припоминать все твои долги, - Стайлз откровенно ставил Скотту ультиматум.

\- У подруги Дженнифер какие-то проблемы с машиной. Ее довезли до соседнего городка. Но машину чинить будут еще неделю. Дерек согласился заехать за ней вместе с Дженнифер.

\- Его никто из наших просто в машину не пустил, - добавил Джексон, которого уже практически полностью закопали в песок девчонки. – Точнее он никуда не влез. Ибо наш Дерек как Вин Дизель, ну или Дуэйн Джонсон. 

\- Стайлз, просто забей, ладно? Пошли искупаемся, левнивый засранец, - бросил Скотт, вскочил с подстилки и побежал к океану.

\- Ах ты ж! Что ты?... – Стилински не успел закончить, подорвался следом и с воинственным кличем коренных индейцев погнался за другом, обещая жестокую расправу. 

\- Он же знает, что выглядит как идиот? Они оба? – спросила Эрика.

\- Это же Скотт и Стайлз, ты действительно хочешь услышать ответ? – спросила Лидия.

\- Пора привыкнуть, - добавила Эллисон. – Джексон, не двигайся. Ты почти прекрасная русалочка.

\- Лидия, почему? – обернувшись к своей девушке, продолжил возмущаться Джексон, вспомнив о своей трагической участи. – Рыжие волосы у тебя вообще-то.

\- Не ной, и терпи. Будь мужиком.

Джексон насупился, но продолжил молча сносить всё, чему его подвергала любимая.

Тем временем Скотт и Стайлз давно достигли берега и теперь играли в «утопи друга». Стайлз, не обладая преимуществом в виде способностей оборотня, каким-то неимоверным способом одерживал победу в этой неравной борьбе. 

Он забрался на Скотта как на лошадку и теперь пытался заставить последнего скакать. Получалось неплохо, пока Скотт не скинул Стайлза в воду и не совершил позорный побег в пучины океана. 

*** 

Посиделки за ужином перетекли в трехчасовые стайные игрища. Остаток дня прошел в относительном спокойствии, как наступила ночь. Тут пришлось задуматься об одной проблеме, которую Стайлз до этого упорно игнорировал. То, что в ИХ комнате оказалась ОДНА кровать, никак не прибавляло ему шансов выжить. Но Дерека все не было. Стайлз поверил, что кармы не существует, и он проживет свою счастливую жизнь.

Почистив зубы и переодевшись в мягкие шорты и такую же мягкую, чистую и удобную майку, Стилински залез в кровать и сунул в уши наушники. В плеере заиграли The Offspring с песней «You’re gonna go far, kid».

Песни сменяли одна другую, далее сливаясь в какофонию звуков, на фоне которых он мог поразмыслить над тем, сколько дерьма случилось в его жизни всего лишь за один гребаный день. 

Мысли громче всего в этой Вселенной. В этом Стайлз убедился, когда осознал, что в комнате он не один. Стилински распахнул глаза и чуть не завизжал как девчонка. Но вовремя опомнился, сдернул наушники, включил настольную лампу и первым ринулся в атаку.

\- Если ты убьешь меня – тебя посадят. Если решишь все же убить и отсидеть или сбежать на Аляску, сделай это быстро и с минимальным изуродованием тела. Не меня жалей, отца моего пожалей. Пожалуйста, - уже не так уверенно добавил парень.

Если и существует что-то громче мыслей – то это точно Стайлз. Из-за своей тирады он даже не заметил, что Хейл скорее устал, нежели хочет разорвать ему глотку.

\- Хреново выглядишь, - Стайлз свесил ноги с кровати. – Что случилось?

\- Стайлз, - угрожающе начал Дерек.

\- Ой, да брось ты это. Стайлз то, Стайлз сё. Выкладывай, - в голосе Стилински звучало искреннее беспокойство за Альфу. – Что случилось и где тебя носило?

\- Если бы не ты, идиота кусок, я бы давно отдохнул на пляже и спал, видя сотый сон. Но нет, ты угнал мою тачку, бросил хрен знает где. А потом ты повторил тот же маневр еще раз! Даже твой друг Скотт не такой скот. А в итоге я поработал бесплатным механиком. Заметь, в машинах я понимаю неплохо, но не в развалюхах типа твоего джипа. 

\- Эй, мой джип не развалюха, - возмутился Стайлз, но увидев красные блики в глазах Дерека, добавил, - Молчу-молчу. Пожалуйста, продолжай.

\- А у этой Кали как раз такая развалюха. Попытался объяснить, что такие машины – не совсем моя стихия, так они такими несчастными глазами уставились, что ни отказать, ни сбежать. А почему? Потому что ты угнал мою машину. Стилински, ты мудак. Отвали и дай поспать, - Дерек выговорился и теперь единственной преградой между ним и кроватью был Стайлз.

Дерек осмотрел комнату, медленно соображая, что к чему.

\- Что, серьезно, блять? – он нахмурился сильнее обычного. Да, ничего хорошего этот взгляд не предвещал.

\- Другого не было, - подавленно произнес Стайлз. – Знаешь, мне тут вдруг жить захотелось. Поэтому, думаю, ты можешь забирать себе кровать, но оставить меня в живых. Как тебе такая идея? Смотри на все с хорошей стороны – ты поспишь, отдохнешь и забудешь, какой я сегодня был мудак. Договорились? Дерек, ну же, мне нужно подтверждение нашего соглашения. Просто кивни. Кивок – это же не сложно, тебе даже не придется говорить. Давай, Дерек, соглашайся. В придачу ты получишь бонус в виде тишины и спокойствия в комнате на три дня поездки. Это максимум того, что я могу предложить. Ну же, давай так, Дерек?

Дерек решил, что расклад, в общем-то, неплохой, поэтому кивнул. Хватит ему на сегодня дерьма. Поэтому он, не раздеваясь, завалился на кровать и мгновенно уснул. 

Стайлз еще немного постоял так, удостоверившись, что все конечности при нем. Он уже собрался устраивать себе ночлег к кресле, когда понял, что спать в таком виде, как это делает Хейл – не очень-то удобно. Поэтому, не долго думая, он бесшумно подошел к кровати и стащил с Дерека ботинки. Поколебавшись секунд 30 для приличия, он перевернул Хейла и взялся за пряжку на ремне. Какой бы самоубийственной не была эта идея, а сон Стайлз ценил, поэтому смело расстегнул, пуговицу на джинсах, молнию и потянул все это вниз – осторожно. Потому что это и в самом деле не выглядело здоровым действием здравомыслящего человека. Справившись с поставленной задачей, парень глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. Мишн комплит, так сказать. 

Теперь можно и самому лечь спать. Хорошо, что в комнате оказались такие удобные плетеные кресла. Стайлзу же не привыкать к креслам. В то время, как Лидия находилась в больнице, он спал на совсем ужасных креслах. А это вон какое удобное, вместительное. 

Теперь, когда вся стая была в сборе, Стайлз сумел заснуть за несколько секунд. А, может, это просто магия кресел.

*** 

Стайлз пошевелился, испугался, что сейчас свалится и проснулся. Что-то было не так. Он был не в кресле. Под щекой у него находилась мягкая подушка. Под боком – теплое тело. Спасибо, что теплое. Хоть никого во сне не пришил.

Не веря себе, Стилински открыл глаза и повернулся. Сказать, что он охуел – ничего не сказать. Он спал в одной кровати с чертовым Дереком Хейлом. Ох, какой же пиздец ожидает его, если Дерек узнает. Как он вообще туда забрался? Черт, надо валить. Что Стайлз и попробовал сделать, пока его не вернули назад, больно дернув за локоть. 

\- Если ты еще раз пошевелишься, я тебя загрызу, - предупредил Дерек.

\- Я..я не знаю, я не помню как перебрался сюда, - голос Стайлза срывался, сменяя все оттенки ужаса.

\- Успокойся. Ты грохнулся во сне с кресла. И продолжил спать на полу. Я не животное, поспишь тут. Просто перестань дергаться, задолбал.

В комнате можно было различить уже не только силуэты – солнце набирало обороты и скоро обещало осветить их половину земного шара. Стайлз нашарил телефон – 4.11. 

\- Давно я свалился? - спросил он.

\- Около половины первого, - ответил Дерек и попытался накрыть голову подушкой. Увы, это не спасло его от Стайлза.

\- Боже, чувак, я помню, что обещал молчать, но я просто не могу. Ты рвешь все шаблоны. Ты такой милый, - Стайлз сказал это прежде, чем подумал. И мгновенно заткнулся.

Дерек даже приподнял подушку, ровно настолько, чтобы видеть, но показать, что сон все еще предпочтительнее.

\- Я не это хотел сказать. Хотя это, но не совсем так. Знаешь, это выглядит странно, говорить мужику, с которым ты лежишь в одной кровати, что он милый. Вот, я сказал это, и теперь это все еще более странно.

\- У тебя странная фиксация на кроватях и мужиках, - заметил Дерек. – Просто спи. Скоро эти болваны проснутся и придется вставать.

\- Окей-окей, - Стайлз честно замолчал. Но сна у него ни в одном глазу не осталось. Он выждал еще минут 20, надеясь, что к тому времени Дерек успеет уснуть крепким сном. А потом тихо вылез из кровати и подобрал свои наушники с телефоном.

Стараясь ступать бесшумно, Стилински добрался до двери и тихонько выскользнул наружу. Не встретив никого по пути, парень добрался до пляжа и устроился на песке. Ждать осталось недолго. Встретить рассвет с любимой музыкой – это же так круто, когда перед тобой океан до самого горизонта и дальше, словно солнце выходит из воды, всё такое классное и вообще в кои-то веки не опасное, а в ушах любимая песня. Да, это шикарное чувство.

Он не услышал, скорее, почувствовал чужое присутствие.

\- У тебя хороший слух, но подслушивать чужую музыку втройне по-свински и некрасиво. Держи, - Стайлз протянул Дереку наушник. Прежде он не делился наушником даже со Скоттом, но в это чудесное утро в нем проснулась странная тяга к доброте.

Сначала он не вслушивался в слова песни. А когда осознал, что конкретно там поется, выдергивание у Хейла наушника или попытка поменять трэк лишь усугубили бы ситуацию. Пришлось дослушать до конца.

Дерек был бы совсем идиотом, если бы не заметил смену настроения. А идиотом он не был. Как только трэк закончился, он повернулся к Стайлзу и вопросительно изогнул свои небезызвестные брови. Стайлз не спешил с ответом.

\- Что происходит?

\- Не похоже, но мне все еще дорога моя жизнь. Поэтому я не буду отвечать на твой вопрос без своего авокадо! – заявил Стайлз, игнорируя назойливый наушник – никто не додумался отключить музыку, которая, однако, не мешала «выяснять отношения».

\- Ты всю дорогу был более странный, чем обычно, - Дерек обманом попытался заставить парня выговориться.

\- Весь в тебя, - лаконично парировал Стилински. 

\- Да что такое?! - Дерек начинал злиться.

\- Ты можешь забить и наслаждаться прекрасным закатом?

\- Рассветом? 

\- Да хоть рассветом, вообще пофиг. Просто не мешай и не порть мой отдых.

\- Я тебя тут зарою, а ребятам скажу, что ты сбежал со стаей проплывавших мимо дельфинов, - зубасто улыбнулся Дерек одной из своих коронных «твои страдания - моя радость» улыбок.

По всем законам жанра Стайлз должен был либо испугаться, либо рассмеяться. Но он никак не отреагировал на угрозу Хейла.

\- Стилински, да какого хера с тобой творится? – Дерек начинал всерьез беспокоиться. – Если хотел посидеть один, надо было сразу сказать, а не наушник мне пихать.

Если бы это был мультик, то над головой Дерека обязательно бы загорелась лампочка, или же он бы смешно округлил губы, изображая понимание. Но в реальности, осознавая что-то доселе потаенное, люди просто зависают на пару секунд.

\- Так все дело в твоей музыке? Ты один из тех странных фриков, что во всем видят скрытый смысл?

Наверное, насмехаться было не лучшей идеей. Но у Дерека хорошие идеи соотносились с плохими приблизительно 50 на 50. Особенно, когда он внезапно понимал, что не один такой среди них двоих.

Стайлз выдернул из уха Дерека наушник, встал и побрел по песку. Он не был зол, сердит или расстроен. Он больше походил на человека, способного в любой момент броситься в пучину океана, не желая быть спасенным. Это и было тем, из-за чего Хейлу стало так стыдно за свои слова. Обижать Стайлза приятно лишь в тех случаях, когда Стайлз дает отпор, злится и мстит. Вот честно, лучше бы он его ударил. Дерек бы стерпел и даже не ответил. Ну, разве что руку бы заломил, или кинул в океан. Все бы свелось к безобидной шутке.

Хейл поднялся и пошел (нет, точно не побежал, как нашкодивший щенок, он пошел!) за Стайлзом. Поравнявшись, Дерек немного сбавил скорость. Он просто очень быстро шел, а не бежал!

\- Прости, я не хотел тебя обидеть, - ответа не последовало. Дерек подождал с минуту, продолжая идти рядом. – Я же слышу громкость твоих наушников. А ты прекрасно слышишь меня, Стайлз. Брось. Мне жаль. Я не думал, что это так важно для тебя.

Стайлз, не сбавляя скорости, прибавил громкость. Дерек опять начинал злиться. А как известно – злой Дерек – опасный Дерек. Наушники Стайлза вместе с его телефоном полетели в песок, а Дерек злорадно усмехнулся.

\- Да ты охуел! Второй раз за два дня! – Стайлз развернулся к нему и уж было замахнулся для удара, но в последний момент передумал, присел, поднял телефон и попытался вытрясти из него песок, попутно очищая наушники от того же назойливого песка. – Отвали, ладно? Общаться с фриками типа меня может быть весьма заразно.

\- Объясни, что случилось, и я отвалю, - Дерек присел рядом, не особо освобождая личное пространство Стайлза.

\- О, мне дорога не только моя жизнь, но и ее составляющие – зубы, например. Ну и руки, ноги там. Вообще весь я себе дорог. Без зубов особо сложно придется. А без рук и того хуже. Я же не смогу печатать. О Боже, нет. Лучше молчать и быть одним куском, чем сказать и быть кучей маленьких Стайлзиков. 

\- Что за бред?

\- Ты мне нравишься. Ну, знаешь, как парень. Я вообще шутил, когда спрашивал у Денни, могу ли я понравиться парням. Эта тема была скорее предметом для смеха, а потом я, наверное, слишком привык влипать во всякое дерьмо. Поэтому ты стал нравиться мне очень-очень. И все было замечательно, никто ни о чем не догадывался, все были счастливы. А потом я проснулся с тобой в одной постели. Это было слишком для моей психической стабильности. Но я бы смог и это переварить и жить дальше. А потом эти идиотские hoobastank со своей «причиной». Ладно, все это фигово и сопливо. Теперь ты все знаешь и можешь наконец-то отвалить. Буду весьма признателен, если ты не разорвешь меня на кучу кусочков.

\- Удивительно, ты не просишь это забыть.

\- Человек не может забыть что-то по просьбе или приказу. А гипнозом я пока не владею.

\- А если бы владел?

\- Дерек Хейл, свали в закат, сколько можно просить.

\- Рассвет, Стайлз.

\- По-фиг. Дай мне насладиться прекрасной природой в последний раз.

\- В смысле? – если до этого Дерек хоть что-то понимал, то это загнало его в тупик.

\- Ну, я сваливаю домой. Знаешь, мужественно порыдать в родную подушку, подальше от вездесущих волчков.

\- И что ты им скажешь?

\- Это я планировал скинуть на тебя, - честно признался Стайлз.

\- Значит, ты совсем не хочешь отвечать за свои слова?

\- Отвечать за свои слова и выслушивать насмешки – разные вещи. Когда моя самооценка выползет обратно до уровня плинтуса, тогда я с удовольствием позволю им опять закопать ее в могилу, а пока нет уж, спасибо, мне хватило унижения, - Стайлз больше не выглядел подавленным. Он испытывал страх, но и облегчение. И радость от того, что пока еще Дерек его не загрыз. Ведь этот действительно закопает и скажет, что так и было.

\- То есть, ты все решил за меня? – Дерека забавляла ситуация, ему нравилось смотреть, как Стайлз мучается. «В последний раз» - обещал себе Дерек.

\- Чувак, мы как в мелодраме. Это весело, но не стоит и дальше гнобить Стайлза. Будь я девчонкой, проблем бы вообще не было. И с мелодрамой, и вообще со всей ситуацией. Но…

\- Ты дебил или да? – спросил Дерек, не особо ожидая правдивого ответа на свой вопрос. – Может, ты захочешь все-таки узнать, что я думаю по этому поводу? А не что я мог бы думать?

\- Ну?

\- Мы живем в стране, где легализированы однополые браки. Это считается нормой. Не норма тут только оборотни. Единственная причина, по которой я не завалил тебя раньше – оборотням сложнее расставаться с фантазиями, а уж тем более с партнерами. Люди – ветреные, они часто встречают кого-то, кто подойдет им лучше. А оборотень потом неопределенное количество времени не может прийти в себя и найти новый якорь. У каждого по-разному, конечно. Но минимум полгода приходится приковывать себя в полнолуние, словно новообращенного. И мне совсем не улыбался такой вариант, поэтому я не подкатывал к тебе, глупый человеческий детеныш. Но, вопреки вашим ожиданиям, я не настолько идиот, чтобы отказываться от шикарного подарка, который с таким воодушевлением плывет мне в руки. Поэтому, Стайлз Стилински, как насчет того, чтобы встречаться со мной?

Если бы Стайлз был девчонкой в мелодраме, он бы точно картинно грохнулся в обморок. Но девчонкой он не был, и как бы сильно это не смахивало на мелодраму, падать в обморок он тоже не собирался.

\- Это шутка? А если соглашусь, что мы скажем щенкам?

\- Ну, хочешь, скажем, что ты был настолько хорош в постели, что у меня не было другого выхода, как жениться на тебе?

\- Иди на хуй, Дерек.

\- Ну вот, тебя волнует, что мы скажем стае, а что стая скажет нам, тебя не волнует? Пяти минут не прошло как мы встречаемся, а ты опять недоволен. Точно скажут, что я не состоялся как Альфа, раз не могу тебя удовлетворить.

Сердитое выражение на лице Стайлза стоило того. И Дерек искренне рассмеялся. За что получил горсть песка в плечо. Хорошо, что Стилински в отца не пошел - не очень меткий. Но простить такое оскорбление было нельзя, поэтому Дерек резко бросился вперед и повалил Стайлза, прижимая его всем телом.

\- Готов? – спросил Хейл.

\- К чему? – Стайлз все же был слегка тугодумом.

\- Первый поцелуй в твоей жизни.

Глаза Стайлза расширились до размеров маленького солнца каждый, он почти успел запротестовать и испортить момент. Почти. Но так и обломился в своей попытке праведного гнева. Спорить и ругаться, когда тебя целует Дерек Хейл – было слишком даже для вредного и болтливого Стайлза. 

«Было бы круче, если бы это был закат» - последнее, о чем подумал Стайлз, пока его мозг еще функционировал. 

*** 

\- Думаешь, это хорошая идея? - обеспокоенно спросил Стайлз.

\- Только не говори, что ты передумал, - Дерек уставился на него с недоверием.

\- Нет, не то, чтобы передумал. Просто это как-то слишком..

\- Стайлз, это была твоя идея, - Хейл укоризненно покачал головой. – Лучшая защита – это нападение. Помнишь, ты сам это говорил?

\- Да-да. Но теперь мне чертовски стремно от этой идеи. 

\- Тогда закрой глаза. А я тебе потом расскажу, как прошло. Все, заткнись, они идут.

\- Ни за что не пропущу этот момент, - пробормотал Стайлз куда-то в ключицу Дерека, но лицо все же спрятал.

По мере приближения каждый член стаи выглядел все более и более удивленным. Кроме Денни. Когда ребята добрались до места, где Стайлз развалился на Дереке, у каждого, опять же кроме Денни, на лице была написана чуть ли не самая познавательная лекция на тему «Офигивание и его последствия». 

\- Эт-то что за шутка? – выдавил Скотт, судорожно хватая Эллисон за руку в попытке успокоиться.

\- Это почти Бейкон Хиллз, только Дерек и Стайлз вместе, - ласково улыбнулся Денни, объясняя Скотту простую истину, словно маленькому ребенку втолковывал, что руки перед едой мыть надо.

Ехидная ухмылка Питера не предвещала ничего хорошего. Но он промолчал. Как бы там ни было, а инстинкт самосохранения у него с недавних пор работал очень и очень хорошо.

\- Я догадывалась о чем-то подобном, - возвестила присутствующих Лидия.

\- Вот не надо врать, милая. Ты сказала, что такое в принципе невозможно даже за все деньги мира. И что Стайлз не настолько больной на голову, - не удержалась от комментария Эрика.

\- Это что еще значит? – возмутился Дерек, а Стайлз заржал дикой гиеной. 

\- Боже, Лидия, это самый шикарный комплимент в мире. Жаль, что я разбил твою теорию в пух и прах. Прости, - сквозь смех и слезы оправдывался Стилински. – Я случайно, честно.

\- Я тебя утоплю. Всех вас утоплю. Зачем я вообще согласился на эту поездку, - возведя глаза к небу, вопрошал Дерек.

\- Не советую. Папа следит за нами от самого Бейкон Хиллз, - обрадовала всех Эллисон. – Он действительно думает, что незаметен.

\- Он вечером уехал, - невинно произнес Стайлз. – Я нечаянно вылил на него ледяной чай. Просто он очень неудачно сидел в трехстах метрах от места, где я пытался релаксировать.

\- Он не уехал, - влез Питер. – И вы не захотите знать, почему.

\- Неет, только не это, - Скотт почти пробил лоб ладонью. Хорошо, что у оборотней есть крутая регенерация.

Бойд стоял поодаль от оживленной компании и думал о том, что надо почаще игнорировать друзей, которые предлагают «шикарно отдохнуть на берегу океана», потому что из отдыха это все медленно превращалось в какой-то цирк.


End file.
